1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns valves in general, and more specifically deals with an improvement for a ball type valve which has high pressure sealing capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention deals with an improvement over the prior invention described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,351 issued Mar. 2, 1976. As indicated in that patent, it provided an improvement upon its prior structure mentioned therein. It discloses a combination that permits actuation of a ball type valve in such a manner as to greatly reduce the height of the valve stem while at the same time providing for short stroke actuation of both the primary closing function and the pressure sealing action. This invention provides an improved structure which can accomplish the same general purpose but in a better and more positive manner.